Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to improving performance in a direct wireless communication link environment.
In a wireless communication network governed by an access point, client devices typically communicate with each other via the access point. In other words, a transmitting client device may transmit a frame to the access point and the access point in turn, may forward the received frame to a destination client device. Tunneled Direct Link Setup (TDLS) is a communication protocol that can enable a client device to automatically create a secure, direct wireless communication link with another client device, which can preclude the need for the client device to always transmit data through the access point.